La fin de la télévision
by Ludivinne
Summary: Comment ? Par qui ? Pourquoi ? La télévision a été détruite ? Plein de petits OS qui nous envahissent !
1. La fin de la télévision

Scène 1 : La fin de la télévision.

Grimmjow, Hallibel et Ulquiorra devant la télé à 6h du matin.

Tout le monde connaît Dora l'exploratrice depuis ses 5 ans. Sauf les espadas d'Aizen. Ces gentils êtres, remplis d'amour pour les autres, ont une soif de connaissance (et de sang) énorme et inépuisable.(ouais c'est de l'ironie)  
>Après avoir découvert cette boîte magique nommée « télévision », 3 membres de l'espada reçurent l'ordre d'étudier et d'écouter cette boîte 7 jours sur 7, 24 heures sur 24.<br>Et maintenant, je vais vous expliquer comment cette merveilleuse boîte a malencontreusement été détruite.  
>C'était un matin comme les autres où Grimmjow et Ulquiorra devaient surveiller la machine mystérieuse pendant qu'Hallibel allait dormir. Grimmjow mangeait ses « chips-au-piment-extra-fort-et-au-fromage-super-X » en regardant la télé pendant qu'Ulquiorra regardait avec envie les chips. Il décida d'attendre le moment où Dora et sa troupe se montreraient pour piquer des chips à l'abruti de félin assit à côté de lui.<br>Et oui, cher lecteur, Grimmjow adore cette petite fille ! Mais surtout, il aime le sac-à-dos magique ! Celui qui dit : « Sac-à-dos, Sac-à-dos, Sac-à-dos ! ».  
>Et lorsque le moment de l'émission préférée de Grimmy arriva, pour une fois, les deux arrancars étaient heureux. L'un parce qu'il allait voir son sac-à-dos préféré, et l'autre parce qu'il allait enfin manger.<br>Pendant tout le début, Ulquiorra chipait des chips à Grimmjow qui ne remarquait rien. Mais lorsque le méchant Chippeur arriva, Grimmy retint un cri de surprise mêlé à de la terreur et serra les chips inconsciemment contre lui. Pour le pauvre Ulquiorra, ce fut beaucoup plus dur de s'alimente,r mais en trichant un peu avec quelques sorts de confusion, il réussit son coup et continua.  
>Tout à coup, la petite Dora cria « Chippeur arrête de chipper ! » et Grimmjow répéta : « Schiffer arrête de chiper... » en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran et en somnolant à cause des sorts d'Ulquiorra. La chauve-souris réagit, malheureusement, et regarda la boîte, puis son ennemi, pour voir s'il l'avait pris en flagrant délit. Mais non, la panthère ne faisait pas du tout attention à lui et regardait la boîte qui, elle, répéta : « Schiffer arrête de chipper ! » deux fois.<br>Plus de doute. Elle l'avait surpris et était en train de communiquer les données qu'elle venait de ramasser à Grimmjow. Il ne restait qu'une solution : la supprimer.  
>Et c'est ce que fit Ulquiorra en envoyant un cero oscuras sur la pauvre télévision devant un Grimmjow interloqué, qui ne comprennait pas pourquoi son ennemi ferait une chose aussi ignoble. Il avait détruit la TELEVISION !<p> 


	2. La fin du microonde

**Scène 2 : La fin du micro-onde.**

« Micro-onde » Ce nom résonne à travers les âges !

Cet outil mystérieux, a été un grande découverte dans le monde des humains. Une **très** grande découverte !

Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Sa renommé est allé très loin car ...

Cela a aussi été un très grande découverte dans le monde des arrancars !

Cet instrument a tout de suite intrigué l'empereur de Las Noches, le dénommé Aizen Sôsuke, qui subjugé par les incroyables talents du « micro-onde » (sa sonne trop bien vous ne trouvez pas ?) a tout de suite ordonné à ses quelques fidèles espadas d'observer l'incroyable machine. Machine que Stark était allé cherché sur Terre (où il mis beaucoup de temps pour comprendre ce que c'était alors allait en chercher une ... On n'en parle pas ...)

Et c'est ainsi que Szayel, Nnoitra et Stark (et Lilinette bien sur) se retrouvèrent à écrire les moindres mouvements de la graçieuse machine. (si on peut qualifier un micro-onde de graçieux)

Précisons qu'en tant que scientifique, Szayel, n'aimait pas du tout « la-machine-truqué-que-les-salauds-de-shinigamis-ont-surement-créé-pour-nous-tombions-dans-leur-piège-machiavélique » (et oui c'est bien Szayel qui traite les shinigami de machiavélique ! Rappellons que le terme machiavélique n'est pas un compliment pour un shinigami) Pour lui, cette _invention_ (voire plus haut pour les termes exact') était tous ce qu'il y a de plus ridicule ! Une machine qui s'éclaire et un disque en verre tourne à l'intérieur quand on l'alumé ? Quoi de plus ri-di-cule ! Le « micro-onde » ne pouvait même pas lancer des ceros artificielles, fondre des metaux ni même torturer un humain ! A quoi sert une machine pareille ? Le scientifique était révolté à l'idée que le maître de Las Noches s'intérressait à cette ... cette chose alors que ses inventions étaient pas aprécier à leur juste valeur !

Quant à Nnoitra (qui n'en avait rien à foutre de ce « putain-d-'-apareil-à-la-con-qui-m-'-empêche-d-'-aller-me-défouler-un-bon-coup-lors-d-'-un-combat ») et Stark (et Lilinette) (qui tous les 2 s'enuyaient ferme) vous l'avez devinez : ils portaient le même intérêt au « micro-onde » et à l'avenir d'un pauvre petit minable shinigami. (c'est vous dire comme ils _s'intérressaient_ ...)

Je m'excuse pour les shinigamis qui ont lus ce qu'il y a en haut ... Mais faut avouer que les arrancars ne font pas ami-ami avec les shinigamis.

Bon revenons dans le _vif _du sujet.

Cela faisait 3 heures que les 3 arrancars (4 avec Lilinette) se passionnait à la rédaction de l'observation du merveilleux, incroyale, fascinant (et j'en passe) apareil pour lequel le maître de Las Noches a éprouvé une vive attirance. (ouais je sais, Aizen est dingue)

Comme vous vous y attendez tous :

Stark ronflait. Nnoitra faisait des boulettes de papier. Szayel écrivait tous les défauts de « la-machine-truqué-que-les-salauds-de-shinigamis-ont-surement-créé-pour-nous-tombions-dans-leur-piège-machiavélique » pour en faire une autre 1000 fois plus efficace. Et Lilinette (faut pas l'oublier) s'amusait à mettre tous et n'importe quoi dans la machine mystérieuse.

En effet, Lilinette (je crois qu'elle est la seule à s'intérresser au « micro-onde ») a

tous de suite remarqué que, chaque fois qu'elle introduisait un objet quelquonque (une bague, un mouchoir, une barrette, un batton, une branche de séki, une arme, etc ...) l'objet chauffait et devenait chaud ! Et dès que l'étrange machine eut fini son travail, elle l'annoncer avec un « DING » sonor qui sonnait à ses oreilles comme une musique digne de la chanteuse la plus enchenterresque de la Terre, un son de délivrance ...

Au bout d'un moment, la petite arrancar eut envie de tester quelques choses d'autre.

Comme elle avait déjà introduit tous les objets de Las Noches (oui le zanpakutô de Stark y était passé) elle se demandait ce qui se passerait si elle y introduiser un âme.

Depuis tout petit, nous, humains, nous savons qu'il ne faut pas mettre le hamster ou le chat de compagnie dans le « micro-onde » sinon le micro-onde fera BOUM, l'animal de compagnie crevera (dans d'horrible souffrance) et Mamant ET Papa sera pas content. Oui, nous on le sait.

Mais les âmes « évolués » (z'avez vu ? J'ai un de ces humours ...) que sont les arrancars ne le savent pas. Ok, logiquement on comprend qu'il ne faut pas mettre son chat (ou son hamster) dans le « mico-onde » mais qui a dit que Lilinette (qui ne sait même pas lire alors le moide d'emploie c'est directement : pou-belle !) était logique ?

Comme vous l'immaginez, Lilinette a fait une grosse bêtise.

Pour commencer, elle n'avait pas de chat. Mais elle se fournit avec une panthère. (qui dormait parce qu'Ulquiorra l'avait assomé)

Ensuite elle l'a mis dans le « micro-onde ». (me demandais pas comment Gimmy-chan est rentré dedant ...)

Et enfin elle activa l'étrange machine.

...

Comme vous l'immaginez, (je sais, je radote) :

La machine à fait BOUM.

Grimmjow a fait GRRRR(=rugissement ^ ^).

Et Aizen a fait *relève sa mèche (genre « L'oréal, parce que vous le valez bien ! »), un grand sourire et dit* « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en a plein sur Terre ! Stark ira en rechercher un dernier model. ».

...

Petit plus : La victime (ici Grimmy-chou) a pas souffert plus que d'habitude (un entrainement avec Ulquiorra sa laisse quelques cicatrices ... C'est un euphénisme) et s'en est sorti vivante.


	3. La fin du téléphone

_Tout d'abord, merci à ma correctrice-chan. Ensuite un grand merci pour vos reviews ^o^. Et enfin merci à ceux qui lisent et qui apprécis !_

_Bon bah, bonne lecture :_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Scène 3 : La fin du téléphone.**_

Portable, téléphone, Black Berry, Samsung, Orange, Free, etc...

Tous ces noms définissent le _téléphone_ ou ses subordonnés...

Quel beau mot... Nous rêvons de l'avoir dès la 6ème... Et après, on rêve d'avoir tous les nouveaux modèles... Et ensuite les nouveaux forfaits... Et encore ensuite, toutes les nouvelles applications .. Et encore encore ensuite, on-

Bon je vais pas tout lister, vous savez déjà ce que vous voulez ou ce que vous avez voulu.

Je disais donc qu'Aizen-sama, _roi et empereur_ de Las Noches et de nos chers arrancars (remarque c'est un shinigami) ordonna encore une fois à nos chers espadas de (comme vous vous y attendez) d'étudier un nouvel appareil à la pointe de la technologie.

Faut dire que Szayel a donné les statistiques de ventes des produits de Haute technologie (avec un gRANd H) et vu comment des gens se les arrachent...

Bref, Aizen a décidé de surveiller de près le mystérieux appareil !

Et deviné qui s'y colle ?

Notre petit chaton bleu (ou blue-cat-chan pour les intime) et notre petite requiem rebelle (faut dire qu'elle est la seule femelle espada du lot).

Alors blue-cat a l'appareil en main, requiem-la-rebelle a le mode d'emploi.

Requiem-la-rebelle commence la lecture, attention !

« 1er étape : Vérifier le contenu de votre paquetage, et pour plus d'information allez sur le site de Black Berry... Un _A_ entouré, point com... c'est où à ton avis ?

- Chais pas... Ils sont cons les humains, y mettent des noms pourris partout !

- C'est sur, y a un lac qu'ils ont appelé « Titicaca ». Ou encore ils se donnent des noms pourris entre eux, comme ****** (pour ne pas faire de jaloux ou pour n'insulter personne, je ne donnerai pas de nom) ! Ou sinon tu te rappelles de quand-

- Ils sont vraiment pitoyables, c'est vrai ! Mais y sont forts des fois. Ils trouvent le moyen de nous faire chier sans savoir que nous existons ! »

Les deux espadas regardèrent la petite tablette noire et Hallibel-la-belle approuva Grimmy-le-mimi lorsqu'il pensait que les humains arrivaient à les faire chier sans savoir qu'ils existaient. N'empêche, quelle idée d'inventer une tablette inutile, qui, pour couronner le tout, _oblige_ (quand Aizen veut, Aizen a) les espadas à l'étudier !

Non vraiment ! Des fois les espadas se demandent où va le monde ! Ils avaient pas une petite guerre a mener et éclater quelques petits shinigamis et Kurosakis ?

Enfin bref, Grimminou-le-bout-de-chou posa _délicatement_ (même lui il y fait attention) la tablette sur un coussin en velours (il fait pas les choses à moitié) et attendit que Tiatia lui dicte la suite.

« Blablablabla... Ah ! Voilà ! Tu prends le _BlackBerry _... »

Grimmjow prend le (pauvre) portable dans sa main avec délicatesse. (Faut dire qu'Aizen a bien insisté sur la délicatesse)

« ... et tu appuies sur le bouton rouge. »

Grimmjow appuie sur le bouton rouge. Le BlackBerry s'allume. Une musique magique, magnifique, mélodique, etc... sort de la tablette. Les deux espadas émerveillés s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent avec fierté le haut de la tablette s'illuminer. En fin de compte, ça valait le coup.

Tous à coup, un message apparut : « BONJOUR ».

« Hey ! Grimmjow, t'a vu ? Elle a parlé !

- C'est UN BlackBerry ! C'est un mâle, pas une femelle !

- Ouais enfin bon, c'est UNE machine.

- Mais UN portable !

- Ecris-moi _portable_ alors ?

- ...

- Epelle-le.

- ...

- Combien est-ce qu'il y a de lettres ?

- ...

- Ne me dis pas que-

- Enfin bon, ce n'est pas le plus important, hein ? On s'écarte de l'objectif, là. Allez, remettons-nous au boulot ! »

Hallibel-la-belle regarda son compagnon avec un air de triomphe. Il ne voulait pas passer dans le labo de Szayel pour apprendre à écrire ou à lire ? Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de requiem-la-rebelle, elle avait un point de chantage en plus ! Et puis, elle pourrait s'amuser à lui apprendre à lire... ou en profiter.

Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, l'espada était sexy et... Tss ! On s'éloigne du sujet là !

Pendant de longues heures, les deux espadas rentrèrent dans une transe intense pour étudier toutes les fonctionnalités et les possibilités infinies de cet outil de la Haute Technologie. Pendant des heures entières, ces deux êtres voués à la mort consacrèrent leurs volontés à découvrir et à s'émerveiller devant la minuscule tablette qu'ils traitèrent avec le plus grand respect.

Au bout de trois jours et trois nuits (musique maestro !), ils sortirent et se rendirent dans la salle de réunion avec une allure de puissance et de savoir, de Jésus franchissant la mer, de Justin Bieber traversant la foule de journaliste, de- Okay bon j'arrête !

Les huit autres espadas et les trois traîtres regardèrent avec une certaine inquiétude, la lueur d'intelligence et de supériorité émanant des deux venus. Enfin, Stark somnolait, Ulquiorra leva de trois millimètres le sourcil de droite, Aaroniero... bah on sait pas mais en tout cas il croisa les jambes et Yammy bailla (visiblement l'intelligence et lui, ça s'évite). Quant à Aizen, et bien c'était Aizen, tout de même, et il ne bougea pas. Il était le roi des arrancars, le vainqueur des vainqueurs, l'intelligence même, la force de tous les dieux, l'excellence pa- Okay okay !

Bon bref, les deux espadas rentrèrent crevés, mais illuminés d'une auréole d'intelligence nouvelle. Hallibel, avec une allure d'impératrice et Grimmjow avec une allure d'imperator, oris, m ... Ça c'est la trop grosse influence de mes profs qui me tuent au travail (ouiiiin) !

« Eh bien. Présentez nous donc le « Blaquebairri ». ordonna le roi de Las Noches.

- Non. rétroqua Grimmjow. »

Toute la salle retenit son souffle. Comment Grimmjow osait-il s'opposer au roi des rois, au caïd des caïds, au dieu des dieux, au boss des boss, au- Vous voyez l'image.

« Comment ça, "non" ?

- Cela se dit : BLA-CK BE-RRY. articulla Grimmjow. C'est un appareil de Haute Technologie inventé par une espèce inférieure mais qui est faite pour des êtres évolués comme nous autree. _Elle_ sert à la communication mais comme c'est un appareil de Haute Technologie, _elle_ peut faire beaucoup d'autres choses. Comme capturer des images sur son écran ou répéter ce que vous dites. Vous pouvez aussi nourrir un serpent virtuel qui mange des petites boules marrons et qui grandit. Bref, BEAUCOUP de choses diverses et utiles. »

Tous les espadas ouvrirent grand la bouche. Grimmjow venait de dire quelque chose de long, de compréhensible et surtout, de plus ou moins intelligent ? Mais où va le monde ?!

Hallibel-la-belle déroula un long rouleau et commença à décliner :

_« Oh merveilleux appareil !_

_Toi issu de l'union,_

_D'une noble feuille_

_Et d'un beau crayon,_

_Dessiné par un singe, _

_Fabriqué par des fourmis,_

_Aide nos méninges_

_En effaçant nos soucis_

_Les hollows crient pour toi,_

_Les shinigami hurlent pour toi,_

_Oh Toi ! Noble objet divin_

_qui transforme nos desseins_

_Nous te faisons confiance_

_Tu as intérêt_

_A profiter de ta chance_

_Sans délirer_

_Oh merveilleux appareil !_

_Toi issu de l'union,_

_D'une belle feuille_

_Et d'un noble crayon. »_

Grand silence.

Grimmjow et Hallibel affichèrent un air d'artiste venant de montrer son oeuvre avec un (gros) brin de fierté.

Aizen se massa les paupières d'un air fatigué et Gin ricana sous sa manche.

Ulquiorra et Szayel se regardèrent d'un air ennuyé pendant que les autres membres de l'espada gloussaient stupidement. Comment expliquer à nos chers tercera et sexta que leur poème n'avait aucun sens ?

Szayel tenta une approche après un silence pesant.

« Euh donc... Ce... cet appareil, comment est ce qu'il a été euh... issu d'une feuille et d'un crayon ?

- C'étaient des vers ! Une expression si vous voulez, êtres stupidement inférieurs. »

Toute la salle affiche des yeux de merlan frit. (J'ai jamais vu de merlan frit moi...) C'était bien Grimmjow qui les avait traîtés d'« _êtres stupidement inférieurs_ » ? Et non de « _bouffeur de merde_ » ou de « _femmelette débile _» ?

Gin en perdit son sourire, Ulquiorra haussa de cinq millimètres ses deux sourcils, Stark se réveilla et Aizen fit une chose des plus incroyable, il s'inquiéta pour la santé mentale de Grimmjow. Non non, pas qu'il aime le sexta, mais si on pouvait changer la mentalité d'une brute comme Grimmjow, quels ravages pourrait-on faire à d'autres comme ses serviteurs préférés Ulquiorra ou Tôsen ?

Non décidement, c'était trop dangereux. Que ferait-il si Ulquiorra devenait trop intelligent et indépendant et qu'il se révoltait ? Non, trop dangereux.

Après cette intense réflexion, Aizen releva la tête et fit son sourire le moins flippant - qui l'était quand même.

« Grimmjow, Hallibel, passez-moi la... chose.

- Vous ne savez pas bien la tenir, vous pourriez la casser, Aizen-sama. On ne peut pas courir un tel risque alors qu'on n'a pas encore trouvé de coque en titane renforcé pour la protéger. expliqua la tercera.

- Dois-je me répéter ? demanda Aizen, cette fois avec un sourire des plus flippants.

- Euh... Oui, tout de suite Aizen-sama ! »

Hallibel posa le coussin de velours devant Aizen et attendit avec inquiétude les réactions de son maître.

Son regard s'illumina quand sortit LA petite musique et qu'il put lire sur l'écran « BONJOUR ». Son visage passa du sadisme à l'émerveillement.

Tôsen, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début, sentit avec inquiétude le changement de reiatsu de son maître. Le reiatsu devenait... bizarre dès que LA chose que Grimmjow et Hallibel avaient ramenés.

Illumination ! Cet appareil était un hypnotiseur envoyé par les shinigamis ! Un piège mortel !

Il s'arma de tout son courage et trancha d'un geste vif le Black Berry devant une Hallibel horrifiée, un Aizen mortifié et un Grimmjow désespéré.

« NOOOOOOOOON ! PAS LE TELEPHONE ! »


End file.
